


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little peek into a poly relationship between three lovely actresses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Who handles the finances?

“Bri! Get in here!” Samantha called, scratching her head and pounding out numbers on her phone’s calculator once more.

 

Briana bounced into the kitchen, out of breath and wiping sweat off her face with a small towel. “What’s up, sugar cup?”

 

“Where did a hundred dollars go from our bank account?”

 

“Probably was spent on something I’d guess. Is this a trick question? Do I get a prize if I win?”

 

Samantha tried _really_ hard to look mad, but dammit if her girlfriend wasn’t the most endearing person when she was confused – or trying to hide something.

 

“The bank statement lists that you pulled out a hundred from our account last week, I wanted to know what you spent it on so I could mark it down in our files.”

 

“Oh! That,” Briana smiled. “It’s a secret. Just say personal stuff.”

 

Samantha sighed. “You and your secrets. You know I already know about your Christmas ornament fetish.”

  
“It’s not a fetish, and that’s not what I spent it on.”

 

“Okay,” Samantha smiled. “Were you working out?”

 

“Yep, figured I’d use the treadmill for a little while before Kim got back.”

 

“She is kinda late today, isn’t she?”

 

Briana shrugged. “When she left this morning she was cussing out her manager – I don’t expect her back until tonight. She knows you hate when she yells.”

 

“Well, she is a little terrifying when she gets mad, but it’s sweet of her to think of me. When I finish up the bills I’ll come join you maybe.”

 

“Need help with those?”

 

Samantha pulled the piles of papers closer to her chest protectively. “Last time you helped with the bills we ended up paying the power company too much and forgot about the garbage company. Don’t you dare touch these.”

 

Briana’s face spread into a wide grin. “You’ve got a good point. I’ll just finish working out.” She walked over and pressed a quick kiss to Samantha’s lips before heading back to their weight room.

 

Kim stormed into the kitchen not two seconds later. “I could kill him,” She said, dropping her wallet and keys on the counter.

 

“Manager?” Samantha asked, not looking up from her phone.

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“Bri.”

 

“Right, she got the brunt of my shouting match with that idiot today. How are you?”

 

Kim walked over and wrapped her arms around Samantha’s shoulders, resting her chin on the top of her head.

 

“Trying to figure out how three women who all work a lot and are barely home manage to have this big of a power bill.”

 

Kim laughed a little, sitting next to her and pulling over the paper she was looking at. “Jesus – it shouldn’t be that high. Hold on a second.” She pulled out her own phone.

 

“You’re not going to yell at them, are you?”

 

“No, Sam – I’m going to do math,” Kim said dryly, but her smile gave her away. She began to tap out numbers and cried out in surprise. “Aha, they screwed up the bill.”

 

She grabbed a pen and wrote out the correct calculations before passing the paper back to Samantha. “Now can I yell at them?”

 

Samantha’s eyes narrowed, reading over the numbers. She shrugged. “Go for it. In the living room – I’d like to finish this up before dinner.”

 

Kim rose and snagged the paper and a pen. “Where’s Bri?”

 

“Working out.”

 

“Sneak.”

 

Samantha looked up. “What?” Kim smirked and shook her head.

 

“She thinks she’s being sneaky but I know what she’s up to.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Kim nodded. “She’s been planning a surprise party for Rob. His birthday’s next week.”

 

“And she didn’t think to let us know?” Samantha asked, the missing money now coming clear. Kim rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

“I think she wants it planned out before she tells us so it’s easier on us.”

 

Samantha couldn’t help but smile. “You know she’s too damn good for us.”

 

“I keep telling her that. I’m gonna go make this call. What did you want for dinner?”

 

“I was thinking of making something with rice.”

 

“Oohh, fried?”

 

“Works for me. When I’m done with this I’ll start it.” Kim nodded.

 

Samantha looked back down at the bills in front of her, tapping out the numbers on her calculator once again.

 

Kim couldn’t help but smile a little. She didn’t really know how the hell she managed to get not one, but _two_ beautiful women in her life and bed, but she wasn’t about to question it. It’d been a long time since she was this happy, and she had a good feeling it wasn’t going away any time soon.

 


End file.
